NOSOTROS HIJOS DE UN MORTIFAGO!
by alizemalfoygranger
Summary: Ella vuelve después de 12 años que estuvo en Francia tuvo un largo destino huyo del Londres por protegerlos y huir de la persona que mas amaba pues se enamoro de el un mortifago cuya sangre es pura aun tiene en su mente los recuerdos que la hicieron escapar sus amigos no saben su paradero después...


¿Nuestra vida y volver?

Los mellizos Granger estaban de vacaciones es su casa de Francia estaban ahí viendo viejos recuerdos, fotos pues estaban aburridos esperando a su madre ya que trabajaba en el hospital como medimaga entonces ellos decidieron pasar las vacaciones con su el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ambos querían estudiar en el colegio en que su madre había estudiado toda su vida. Cuando ambos estaban en la sala hablando y se recostaron en el sofá recordando muchas cosas fue cuando Alice recordó hace 7 años lo que paso con su madre…

Scorpius recuerdas lo que juramos hace siete años después de ver el recuerdo? Si hermana no me lo olvidare nunca Alice aún recuerdo las lágrimas de nuestra madre que corría sobre su rostro y cuando le dimos la poción dijo todo lo que paso aun no puedo creer que somos hijos de un mortifago vil, cruel que hizo sufrir a nuestra madre pero sabes si algún día lo vemos. Nosotros mismos aremos justicia por nuestra madre, tu sabes muy bien que estuvimos solos toda nuestra vida la cosas que pasamos la pobreza que tuvimos las cosas que mama arriesgo por nosotros.

si lo se hermano yo también espero que ese día llegue y cuando llegue estaré preparada pero sabes algo hermano a pesar que fuimos un tiempo pobres mamá nos sacó adelante y ahora somos de la clase de gente alta y tenemos dinero ,pero nunca el amor de un padre hay Scorp a veces me gustaría tener otra vida y no pasar por esto mamá ahora es fuerte es una mujer hermosa y madura pero yo siento que aun a pesar de todo lo que hizo nuestro padre ella aun lo ama con la misma intensidad que hace años.

Lose hermana por eso quiero ir a Londres a cambiar de vida ser un desconocido aquí muchos nos conocen y no podemos tener privacidad, hermana pero sabes algo a pesar de todo siempre vamos a estar unidos y nunca dejaremos sola a mamá tu sabes que prometimos eso. Si hermano ahora abrázame te quiero hermano eres mi mejor amigo.

Fue cuando los mellizos se quedaron viendo la televisión dormidos hasta que una mujer abrió la puerta de su casa a pesar que tenía 28 años aparentaba tener 20 años era más hermosa la cintura pequeña y con forma sus senos redondos y su cabellos ahora solo eran ondas que dejaban verla con una belleza que parecía la misma afrodita reencarnada cuando ella empezó a caminar vio de lejos una luz que resplandecía la sala cuando llego a la sala los vio ahí a sus hijos la luz de su vida era ellos ,estaban dormidos con una cara de inocencia absoluta les sonrió y les puso una manta mientras que ellos dormirían ella prepararía la cena para ellos tres.

Cuando llego a la cocina saco de su bolsa las solicitudes de**Hogwarts** las que mando para que sus hijos estudien y la directora Minerva McGonagall las acepto, pero Hermione Granger las recogió con mucho temor pues no quería verlo a él tanto tiempo había sufrido que no quería hacerlo de nuevo cuando le conto a su secretaria lo que había pasado ella le dio ánimos para que continúe los años han pasado pero aún se sentía como la chiquilla de 16 años que fue pero ahora era toda una mujer más madura y hermosa cuando se puso a cocinar.

Pasando una hora y media sus hijos despertaron y se dirigieron a la cocina donde olía rico y sabían que su madre había llegado cuando Alice fue corriendo directo a la cocina y la abrazo a su madre y le dio un beso el cual Mione recibió con gusto cuando Mione levanto la mirada lo vio a su hijo viva imagen de su padre y el chico le sonrió y se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla también cuando ella con la mirada le dijo que se sienten a cenar.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas cuando Mione rompió el silencio.

Alice y Scorp la solicitud de Hogwarts ha sido aceptada parece que dentro de dos días nos mudaremos a Londres tendremos que buscar una casa donde instalarnos y comprar todo para su nuevo año escolar están seguros que quieren ir cariños?

Por su puesto mama siempre quisimos ir a Hogwarts pero danos mamá la carta queremos leerla

Colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts:

Queridos jóvenes mellizos Granger:

Ternemos el placer de informales que han sido admitidos en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts por favor revise la lista de útiles que se usaran durante su año escolar.

Sinceramente

Minerva McGonagall Directora de Hogwarts

Mama es perfecto es lo que siempre deseamos gracias mamá por comprendernos.

Esta bien amores entonces nos queda ir a dormir y alistar todo desde mañana, ya hable con el hospital de Francia y me cambiaran de trabajo a Londres como medimaga superior además el sueldo será el de siempre y no nos preocuparemos por el dinero.

Si mama además tu sabes que necesito comprar mis cosas lo más antes posible, ya lo sabemos hermanita como reaccionas ante las compras, además mamá y yo tengo que despedirme de mis amigos mamá sabes que te amamos.

Entonces hijos míos es hora der dormir que mañana será un día largo

Hermione se acercó a sus hijos los abrazo y les dio un beso de buenas noches, hasta mañana mamá.

Cuando Mione entro a su habitación se cambió y vio el techo de su cuarto y se preguntó qué pasaría ahora que volvería a Londres como reaccionaran sus hijos al saber que son hijos de Draco Malfoy la querrán aun así? Que será de la vida de Draco Malfoy tal vez se habría casado?

Hasta que por fin se quedó dormida y aun soñaba con su amado rubio pues pronto para ella cambiaria esa realidad

Por otro lado en Londres:

Un rubio estaba sentado en su estudio tomando un whisky que fuego mientras que recordaba a su amada Mione hasta ahora no se explica porque huyo de sus brazos si tanto se amaban y se declararon amor eterno y que iban a luchar juntos contra el mundo mágico.

Ya había cambiado mucho ya no era narcisista no era orgulloso ahora era un Draco diferente pero aun así tenía su ego y algo de orgullo, él estaba pensando si le faltaba algo en su baúl pues era el nuevo profesor de DCAO y estaba feliz de volver a Hogwarts siempre le recordaba a su amada y hacia que su amor por ella aún viva cuando no sintió que se acercaba un rubio ya de edad avanzada hasta que hablo.

Sigues pensado en ella Draco? No tocaste la puerta padre y estoy bien pensando cómo será mi nuevo año como maestro tu sabes que la empresa aún no quiero manejarla eso es para ti obviamente Draco aún no pierdo mi toque de empresario y dirigiré la empresa hasta que esté preparado para ser el dueño, papá a pesar del tiempo aun la amo siempre me pregunto por qué huyo? Todos tenemos razones hijo…

Pensamiento de Lucius:

(No me puedo perdonar lo que le hice a mi hijo le malogre su futuro pero estaba segado por el odio a esa impura que ahora lo veo sufrir ojala algún día repare mi error sé que no debí alejarla de Granger aún recuerdo la mirada de odio cuando huyo y ver como mi hijo es muerto en viva me pone mal)

Pero Draco ya es hora que hagas tu vida conseguir a una buena esposa casarte tener hijos tu sabes que desde hace mucho quiero nietos. Si padre lose pero aún no estoy dispuesto a eso sabes que ya no soy un casanova ahora soy adulto y cuando sea el momento necesario te lo diré. Eso espero Draco pero ahora descansa solo faltan dos días para que vuelvas a Hogwarts y empieces a enseñar bueno hijo ya me voy a dormir tu sabes cómo se pone tu madre cuando no duermo a mis horas adiós hijo descansa bien, tú también padre.

Cuando Draco apago la chimenea y se dirigió a su cuarto tomo una foto de Mione y el abrazados y solo sonrió y voto una lagrima traicionera pensando donde estaría o si se habría casado esa noche el también dormiría pensando en ella…


End file.
